Rider of Zero: Odin
by B-Frost-E
Summary: One of three versions of my Rider of Zero series. This features my Odin self from my upcoming Kamen Rider Ryuki fic. Features ocs of jin shirinue, the four horsemen of the end, and kamen rider bushido! Prepare for an epic ride!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zero no Tsukaima nor Kamen Rider Ryuki. I do, however own Marcus.**

**This is a crossover with my upcoming fic Kamen Rider Ryuki: The War Restarts. While this story focuses mainly on my OC Marcus, several other Riders will be making appearances later on, including the ocs of The Four Horsemen of the End, Jin Shirinue, and Kamen Rider Bushido.**

**Now then, LET'S RIDE!**

"Yo"-regular/human speak

(Yo)-thoughts

YO-visor speak

"**Yo"-surive form/ascended form/advent beast speak**

**Rider of Zero: Odin**

**Chapter 1: Arrival**

_For years, there have been theories on the existence of worlds beyond our own._

A young Haitian American of about 20 years was walking briskly along the sidewalks of Tokyo. He had wild, red and silver streaked, black hair, one bang covering his right eye. He wore a black, steam punk-styled, buckled up shirt, with gold lining the buckles and collar. He also wore matching jeans and black, laced up, fingerless gloves, both of which had a golden phoenix symbol on them. His visible brown left eye narrowed as he stopped a few feet away form a young teen of Japanese descent. He had messy black hair and wore a blue tracksuit. Said young teen was standing in front of a display window which, surprisingly, was rippling like water.

_To those who denied the credibility of these theories …._

Suddenly, the teen was sucked into the window, not even getting the chance to yell.

_You were wrong._

The older man quickly ran over to where the teen once stood before pulling out a royal crimson, wallet-sized, rectangular deck case. The right side of the case had a small slot, revealing navy blue cards inside. Engraved on the case was a golden phoenix. When the young man held the case out towards the window, it began to glow dully. Suddenly, on his reflection in the window, a golden belt with a large, rectangular space as the buckle appeared around his waist. Said belt then literally flipped out into the real world before wrapping around the young man's waist.

"Henshin," the young man coolly announced before sliding the case into the buckle. The crest on his case glowed brightly as the young man jumped into the rippling window.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What's going on?" Saito Hiraga yelled as he flew through what appeared to be a tunnel of some sort with a bright light at the end. The teen was just coming back from getting his laptop repaired when he was suddenly sucked into a rippling display window. As Saito continued to fly through the tunnel, he saw golden feathers beginning to float around him.

(Feathers?), he thought to himself before he felt an armored hand grab his shoulder. Turning to face the hand's owner, Saito couldn't get a good chance to get a good look before both were enveloped in the bright light. All he could catch a glimpse of, though, were the two black visor slits of an ornate, golden helmet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I summon thee!," yelled a short, pink long-haired, pink-eyed girl as she raised her wand in the air. She wore a white blouse and black skirt beneath a long, brown cloak. It was the day of the sacred summoning ritual for the students at the Tristain Academy of Magic. The purpose of this event was for the students to be able to summon up the creatures that will be their familiars for life. While the other students had summoned up various types of mythical creatures, ranging from floating eyeballs to even a dragon, all were anxious to see what Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière, commonly known as "Louise the Zero" to her peers, would summon. Named for her misfortune in the area of magic (i.e. constant explosions), many were expecting the extremely-underdeveloped-for-her-age-teen to either completely fail with another explosion, or summon up a worthless familiar (as if anything were more worthless than the floating EYEBALL, or the GIANT MOLE).

*KABOOM!*

Typical.

ADD VENT!

Or not.

"W-what happened?" yelled one of the students. Suddenly, to everyone's surprise, a large, golden bird flew out of the smoke before diving back in, causing a brief flash of light. The students would later swear that they saw a winged armored figure in that flash of light. The smoke began to clear and Louise stepped forward, albeit nervously, to welcome her new familiar.

Or, should I say, _familiars_?

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Saito coughed as the smoke around him began to clear.

"What *cough!* the hell?" He then looked around in surprise at the large schoolyard he was in.

"W-where am I?" he asked himself before remembering something.

"T-that armored guy! Where is he?" Saito got his answer in the form of a groan behind him. Saito turned around, expecting to see the armored figure, only to find the older Haitian American from earlier lying sprawled on his back, eyes closed.

"H-hey, you alright?" Saito asked worriedly as he shook the man awake. The young man slowly opened his eyes before pulling himself up.

"Well…that never happened before," he muttered to himself before looking around at his surroundings.

"Hm? A castle yard?"

"Um…I'm not sure," Saito said, causing the man to turn his head.

"You okay, kid?"

"Yeah….but what about you?"

"Meh…I've been through worse," the man replied nonchalantly, cracking his neck, before noticing the large group of students gaping at them.

With strange creatures…..

And a dragon…..

And….Is that a giant mole?

The young man then turned to Saito with a strained grin on his face.

"Well Toto…looks like we're not in Kansas anymore."

Everything turned gray, frozen in time, as glass shards came together to form the young man's deck case.

End of Chapter 1

(Instrumental version of Realize by FLOW)

**Next Time, On Rider of Zero: Odin:**

"I summoned peasants?"

"What the hell is this place?"

"If we remain here, we might just find our way back home"

"Who are you, really?"

"You know, I really despise those who will treat others like trash…"

"Marcus!"

"Let me….spread my wings for you…Henshin!"

"Time to pass judgement!"

**Chapter 2: Odin's Awakening!**


	2. Chapter 2: Odin's Awakening Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider Ryuki or Familiar of Zero. Both series belong to their respective owners and I make no profit from this at all. If I did own these series, Takeshi Asakura would have died a LONG time ago, Odin would have an actual henshin, and Saito would've already had a mass orgy with every girl in the damned series. I only own Marcus, Death from the Four Horsemen of the End owns Justin (who appears next chapter), Jin Shirinue owns Jin (also next chapter), and Kamen Rider Bushido owns both Ryuuzaki and Tsubasa (Tsubasa appears next chapter).**

**Now then, On with the pwnage!**

**Note: No bishounen asswipes were harmed in the making of this chapter….well, except for Guiche. He got the shit beat out of him. ^_^**

**Death, Jin, and Bushido: (Triple Rider Kick Dibrave) JUST GET ON WITH THE DAMN STORY!**

"Yo"-regular speech

"**Yo"-deity, summon, Shiro or Yui Kanzaki, or survive form speech**

YO- visor

_Yo-Thought speech_

"_Yo"-speaking in Japanese_

****

Opening 1-Realize by FLOW

_Realize!_  
(Odin's deck flashes)

_Future!_  
(Shard's, Ryuga's, Ryuki's, and Tiger's decks flash in a circle)

_Open your mind!  
_(Odin is seen flying towards the screen before his mask leaves an outline with the title appearing in a flurry of gold feathers) 

**Rider of Zero: Odin**

_Hatenaki sora he no akogare dake  
The unending sky only yearns for _

(Louise is watching Saito practice his swordsmanship while Leoglider watches from a mirror nearby)

_omotaku kokoro no okusoko hibiite  
a heavy heart that echoes deep within  
_(Marcus walks over, talking with Tabitha, only for Kirche to chase  
Jin through the area)

_tayori nai tsubasa hakanaki omoi mo  
These wings are unreliable because of vain thoughts_

(Ryuuzaki is seen walking past Justin as their eyes meet for a moment, and their red and black auras flash)

_wazuka na hikari subete wo keshi satte yuku  
Only light can erase everything  
_  
(the riders' eyes narrow before they grab their decks and run out the door)

_utagai no naka de jiishiki ga mebaeru  
Doubting inside, my self-consciousness sprouts_

(Marcus goes into his henshin pose, followed by Jin)

_zettai zetsumei no naka de hikaru Shooting Star  
then dies inside a shooting star_

(Ryuuzaki and Justin perform their own henshin poses with Saito before shots of all five decks being slotted in followed by the Marcus becoming encased in his armor are shown)

_sekai ni utsutta jibun no sugata ni  
the world attacks my appearance  
shitsubou no kage wo mitsukero kedo  
the shadow of despair finds me bu_

(Odin, Ryuga, Shard, Ryuki, and Tiger are all seen doing poses wtiht their weapons. Their human forms are seen , looking solemn with their shadows behind them.)

_jibun no yowasa shitta sono tsubasa nara  
I'm weak because these wings are broken_

(Split screen effects of the riders and their human identities are seen reaching out in opposite directions)

_sora wo kakenukerareru darou  
I may be able to run by the future_

(the 5 riders stand together, facing a rider clad in black, resembling a cross between Ouja and Zolda, before charging forward while drawing their survive cards. they are then engulfed in their elements)

_Saa~!_

_Come on!_

(Marcus is now facing a camera, looking grim-faced)

_Realize!_

(Saito hooks an arm around his neck in a friendly manner)

_Future!_

(Ryuuzaki, Justin, and Jin flank his sides. soon, the entire Zero no Tsukaima cast joins them as Marcus begins to smile) 

_Open your mind~!_

(everyone now disappears in a flash, leaving the 5 riders in their place.)

****

**Chapter 2: Odin's Awakening**

"_Well Toto…looks like we're not in Kansas anymore,"_ the young man stated sarcastically, causing Saito to almost facefault.

"_Okay, first: my name is Saito. Second: We were never in Kansas, we were in Tokyo! And third: WHO are you anyway?"_ Saito questioned angrily. The older man stared at the area around him as though he didn't hear the question.

"_Marcus. Marcus Amos,"_ he answered nonchalantly before his eyes suddenly widened.

"_My deck!"_

"I-I summoned peasants?" Louise asked herself in disbelief as she watched the two young men now looking together all over the field. She then noticed something at her feet.

"What's this?" she asked as she picked it up. It was a royal red, wallet-sized deck case with the gold engraving of a phoenix on it. In an instant, the older of the two men appeared in front of her, taking the case out of her hands.

"Oh thank God it's safe!" he exclaimed as the younger man ran up to him.

"_So you found it?"_ Saito asked.

"_Yes! Thanks to her,"_ Marcus answered, pointing at the short, pink-haired girl next to him. Saito shook his head before remembering the situation.

"_Where the hell are we anyway?" _Saito questioned angrily. Marcus shrugged before turning to the girl.

"_Excuse me miss, but might you perchance, know where we are?" _he asked politely, only to step back when he saw the girl's look of confusion.

"What is he saying?" Louise asked herself before making a motion to have Marcus stop for a moment as she quickly turned to her teacher.

"Would it be possible for me to redo the summoning?" she pleaded as the instructor shook his head.

"I'm sorry Louise, but this is a sacred ritual. Now you must finish the contract."

"B-but they're mere peasants!" she yelled, unaware of the looming, oddly phoenix shaped, shadow looming over her. She turned around to find a now glowering Marcus, his single visible eye making him look more intimidating by the second.

"_Why is it that I suddenly get the feeling you just dissed both me and Saito?" _he asked angrily, causing Louise to flinch before she regained her posture with false courage.

"I guess I have no choice….welcome, my famil-," Louise moved forward only to fall as Marcus sidestepped her. Louise fell right into a confused Saito, their lips meeting. Marcus could only arch an eyebrow at this sight. The two teens separated, Louise blushing madly while Saito had a look of complete shock on his face. That shock soon turned into pain as Saito clutched his hand, strange symbols appearing on it.

"Um….was that supposed to happen?" Louise asked herself before shrugging it off and turning to Marcus, who was still looking at his downed companion with a "WTF" expression on his normally calm face. Taking this chance, Louise rushed in and planted a kiss on Marcus's lips, his eyes the size of dinner plates. The same symbol on Saito's hand appeared on his own hand. Everyone who watched could've sworn they saw an armored man folding his arms in Marcus's place for a moment. When the two released, they stared at each other, Louise blushing, and Marcus with his face completely unreadable. Soon, Marcus did the only thing he was known to do in this kind of situation.

He foamed at the mouth before passing out.

"_What is this?"_ Saito asked himself as he stared at the strange symbols adorning his hand. He and the now unconscious Marcus were lying on separate piles of hay in Louise's dorm room. Marcus began to stir awake.

"_You okay there?" _Saito asked Marcus as he got up. The older otherworlder merely glared.

"_I was sent to another world, nearly lost my deck, and got my first kiss stolen by a loli….HOW THE HELL DO YOU THINK I FEEL?" _Marcus yelled before stopping short as he saw Saito grin.

"_Pfft! That was your first kiss? Bwahahahahahahahahahahahah-Oof!"_ Saito grunted as Marcus's foot was planted in his face.

"_Where are we anyway?" _Marcus asked as he looked around before noticing the pile of hay he was on. _"And why are we on hay?"_

"_I have no idea. I woke up here not long before you. What I want to know is how we got here in the first place."_

"_Hmmm…..maybe if we stick around here, we might be able to find our way back home. Wouldn't you agree, Saito?" _Marcus asked as Saito nodded.

"_Best idea yet!"_

"So, your familiars have already abandoned you, hmmm?"

Louise turned to face the mocking voice. Standing in front of her was a beautiful, very well endowed to the point of her shirt nearly tearing, redheaded, tan skinned young woman.

"Just leave me alone Kirche," Louise growled while turning to walk away.

"It's not my fault you have zero talent when it comes to magic."

"Then explain how I was able to summon TWO familiars!" Louise snapped at the busty girl.

"A fluke. Besides, they're both mere peasants!" Kirche retorted smugly. At this, Louise felt an unknown feeling of anger rising in her. It felt as though the comment was more personal than it was supposed to be.

"Hey, isn't that them right now?" Louise turned around to see that Marcus and Saito were both indeed up and about in the courtyard, looking around at the students and familiars around them.

"How are they up already?"

"_Whoa! This place is huge! Right, Marcus-san?" _Saito asked excitedly.

"_Meh. I've seen better. And drop the –san. I'm not one for titles or formality really," _Marcus said while grinning at a few students who were watching them. He then stopped suddenly and pointed a shaking finger forward.

"_What's wrong?"_

"_G-giant floating eyeball…." _Saito followed Marcus's gaze to find a giant, winged, floating eyeball right in front of him.

"….." Blink once.

"…." Blink twice.

"….." The eyeball gave Saito what could only be described as an eye smile.

"…._Graaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" _Saito ran at full speed with the eye not too far behind as Marcus watched on.

"….Okaaaay," Marcus said before realizing he unconsciously spoke English, something he only does around his teammate Justin and his…..um…..whatever the heck he considers Deadpool. That surprise was soon forgotten as Marcus spotted a table full of delicious cake. He was so engrossed in it that he failed to notice the cute young girl in front of him.

"Oof!" Marcus then instinctively reached out both arms, one catching the girl around her waist and the other catching the book that flew out of her hand.

"I'm sorry! I hope you're okay…," Marcus trailed off as he got a good look at the girl. She had a petite frame, with pale skin. She had ice blue eyes as blue as her short hair. She wore a small pair of reading glasses on her emotionless face and had a long wooden staff in her hands.

_So….cute and WHAT THE F**K AM I THINKING? SHE'S A F***ING KID! Remember Marcus, you have Tsubasa, you have Tsubasa, YOU HAVE TSUBASA! _As Marcus was having a mental breakdown, the girl accepted his help.

"Uh…um….here's your book, miss," Marcus said before giving the girl her book.

"…Thank you," the girl answered in a monotone. Smiling, Marcus continued walking, unaware of the girl's gaze on him.

_Where is this place? It doesn't seem like the Mirror World. I swear, if Kanzaki-teme had anything to do with this, not even Yui-hime will be able to stop me from kickin his manipulative ass from here to back! _Marcus angrily thought to himself.

In the Mirror World…..

A man of Japanese descent in his mid twenties with a rugged face and a brown trench coat suddenly shivered in fear.

"**Why do I suddenly feel like an impending doom is upon me?" **Shiro Kanzaki asked himself.

In a garage, a teenage boy of about 17 years was working on his black motorcycle. He had black hair braided into a ponytail and had dark red eyes with a jagged scar over the left one. He suddenly stood up before smiling.

"_Why do I suddenly feel like the universe has just done right for me right now?" _he asked, a slight Russian accent in his voice before returning to his bike. Next to him was a deck case like Marcus's, except this one was pitch black with a black engraving of a dragon's head on it.

As Marcus continued walking, he stopped to see a blonde haired boy snuggling with a giant mole.

"…" Marcus then quickly turned on his heel before walking away, passing a young, short black haired girl in a maid's outfit. He then heard a familiar ringing noise, audible only to him, and looked at the reflection in a metal tray before smirking. "Glad to know I'm not alone."

"You foolish servant!" Marcus then narrowed his eyes before turning to see the maid from before kneeling and picking up pieces of cake from the floor. Standing over her was the same blonde boy who snuggled with a mole.

"I-I'm sorry…" the girl stuttered, trying to pick up all the pieces before turning to walk towards a tray. "I'll go get more!"

The maid ran to the cart and reached for a slice of cake, only for Marcus's gloved hand to beat her to it. She looked up at the older man in confusion.

"Let me bring it to him," he said while smiling kindly.

"B-but…"

"Don't worry about. Besides, you need to relax," Marcus said cheerfully as he took the cake and headed towards the blonde, who was sitting with a blonde haired short girl with a small orange and green frog on her shoulder. Marcus's grin widened as he dropped the cake on the boy's head.

"Enjoy your cake, Blondie."

The boy looked up at Marcus in anger as everyone else looked on.

"How dare you, you lowly peasant? Have you no idea of who I am?"

"Nope! Nor do I really give a flying f**k, Blondie." Marcus answered, while cleaning out his right ear, only further infuriating the boy in front of him.

"H-how DARE you? I hereby challenge you, filthy peasant!" the blonde declared while pointing a rose at Marcus. As everyone else gasped in surprise, Marcus did something most of the students did not expect.

"Bring it on Blondie!" he said while grinning.

**EYECATCHER A:**

**(Marcus is seen turning to face the screen while grinning, as a strange symbol that resembles a clock appears behind him)**

**END OF PART 1**

AN: Since this chapter is so long, I decided to split it into two parts. Also, the black-haired teen mentioned above is Ryuuzaki Kiba, an OC belonging to one of my good bros, Kamen Rider Bushido. And yes, Kiba does in fact despise Shiro Kanzaki with a passion.


	3. Chapter 2: Odin's Awakening Part 2

**Disclaimer: As always, I don't own anything save for Marcus. Kamen Rider Ryuki belongs to Toei and Familiar of Zero belongs to….you know what, who gives a crap about disclaimers? Why do we even need to write these things if people already know what belongs to who?**

**Army of Lawyers: Lawsuit! Lawsuit! Lawsuit! Lawsuit!**

**Jin, Bushido, and Death: That's why!**

**Dibrave: (hiding in closet) I get it, I get it!**

**All 4: Time to Ride!**

Yo"-regular speech

"**Yo"-deity, summon, Shiro or Yui Kanzaki, or survive form speech**

YO- visor

_Yo-Thought speech_

"_Yo"-speaking in Japanese_

****

**Chapter 2 part 3**

**Eye Catcher B**

**(Odin turns to face the camera with his arms folded as a phoenix symbol appears behind him)**

****

"I challenge you!" the blonde announced again, pointing his rose at Marcus, who simply pushed the rose away from his face.

"I heard ya the first time, dillweed," Marcus responded, growing angrier just from being near the blonde boy. "Well then, when can we get started?"

"You seem quite anxious for your imminent defeat," the blonde said confidently while bringing up his rose, only to find it no longer in his hand.

"You really are full of yourself, huh?" Marcus asked, twirling the boy's rose in his fingers, surprising everyone with his speed.

"What the- How did you-?" the blonde soon jumped as his rose was soon embedded in the ground before him, Marcus grinning.

"Well….are we gonna fight or are you just gonna stand there pissin yourself?" At this, the blonde put on a face of false courage.

"Very well, peasant!" The blonde then got into a stance. As Marcus was about to do the same, he found himself being pulled back by Louise.

"What do you think you're doing?You can't fight Guiche!" she yelled frantically. Marcus merely cracked his neck.

"The jerk needs to learn a lesson or two in humility. I'm just the guy to deliver said le-!" Marcus was cut off by a slap to the face from a furious Louise. Saito, who just caught up with the two, flinched in shock at the glare Marcus now sent towards Louise. At that moment, everyone felt a strange, cold pressure upon them, as though the life was being sucked out of everything.

"Listen here, kid, I'm NOT about to back down from this fight. To me, those who treat others like garbage are lower than scum. Got that?" At Louise's nod, Marcus suddenly grinned as the strange pressure suddenly disappeared. "Good!"

As Marcus walked towards the now named Guiche, Louise and Saito stood there, expressions of horror mixed with worry on their faces.

_J-just what is he? _Louise thought to herself, before suddenly catching a glimpse of what appeared to be a small, white, disc like object floating above the crowd before disappearing. "What the-?"

"You ready for this, Blondie?" Marcus called out from the opposite side of the field towards Guiche.

"Hmph! You will soon be put in your place by the great Guiche de Gramont!" Guiche announced dramatically.

"And you're about to get curb stomped by Marcus Amos," Marcus said before folding his arms. Guiche growled angrily before raising his rose. Soon, several spell circles appeared all over the field before glowing. Bronze valkyrie statues rose from the circles and pointed their swords at Marcus, who raised an eyebrow.

"Ha! Now you shall feel the might of my stone golems!" Guiche yelled proudly as said golems charged at Marcus, who remained motionless. Then, to everyone's surprise, Marcus suddenly faded out of sight and the heads of several golems fell to the ground.

"What in the world?" Guiche, Louise, and Kirche all yelled in unison, while Saito suddenly felt a strange wave of familiarity wash over him as he got a blurred mental image of a golden figure. Marcus then reappeared behind the remaining golems, his eyes hidden under his hair.

"Saiko no ato Fifth defense: Hiraishin," Marcus coolly said as the yellow, electrical glow surrounding his feet fading away. He then dodged a slash from one of the remaining golems before delivering a powerful uppercut to its chin. He then grabbed said golem before swinging it like a club, destroying several others in the process. He then flung the golem at Guiche, who quickly ducked out of the way as it crashed into a wall.

"How is he doing this?" Guiche questioned, only to gasp as he saw Marcus appear right behind him.

"BOOYAH MOTHERFU**ER!" Marcus yelled before literally punting Guiche into the air. He then appeared right in front of the airborne blonde.

"AND A MOTHERFU**ING SPIN KICK!" Marcus yelled as he did just that, sending Guiche flying straight into the ground with a loud thud. Marcus landed gracefully in a crouch before grinning at his opponent. "Come on! That can't be all you've got!"

Guiche slowly got up, anger in his eyes, before summoning up triple the original amount of golems he summoned up before. As Marcus stared down the small army of golems, he grinned again before reaching into his backpocket, pulling out his deck and thrusting it out.

" Allow me to…..spread my wings for you," Marcus said as golden feathers surrounded his waist, forming the same belt buckle from when he went to save Saito. He brought his right hand down to his left hip before thrusting it forward and then bringing it down to his right hip. He slowly extended his right arm out in front of him before crossing both arms. He then brought both hands to his sides.

"Henshin!" Marcus yelled before inserting his deck into the V-Buckle. Suddenly, glass shards began to form into twin 2-d figures to the left and right of Marcus. Said figures then spun and converged onto him, creating a large flash of golden light. When the light subsided, golden feathers began to fall from the sky as an ornately armored figure stood in Marcus's place, leaving everyone in awe. He wore a black full bodysuit with gold gauntlets and boots. His chest armor was black with a royal red, nearly bronze, emblem in the vague shape of a phoenix. His helmet was bronze with larger version of his phoenix emblem as the faceplate, with several black slits to see through. In his left hand was a long, golden staff with a phoenix at the top, its wings folded over to resemble a shield and a golden hand guard that could slide up and down.

"W-who are you?" Guiche asked shakily as the golden clad figure stood still, like a king staring down at maggots.

"I am the Rider amongst Riders, the guardian of the Rider War. I am Kamen Rider Odin, and it is time to pass judgment!" Odin announced before the golems were on him.

**Begin playing Shunkan Sentimental**

As soon as the golems formed a dogpile, they were all blown away by Odin, who was now twirling his staff, the Goldvisor, around, generating a small twister. Before anyone could tell, Odin quickly drew a card from his deck, while sliding the Goldvisor's handle up, causing the "wings" to unfold, revealing three slots. After inserting the card into the middle slot, Odin closed his staff, eliciting a mechanical voice.

SWORD VENT!

In a flash of feathers, two golden, wing-styled swords appeared out of thin air and into Odin's hands. In a flurry of rapid slashes, all of the golems instantly turned to dust before anyone could blink. At that same moment, Odin appeared behind Guiche, his blades at the young mage's throat.

"Do you yield?" Odin asked in a threatening tone.

"I-I yield!" Guiche cried reluctantly before Odin released him. With the whole yard in utter silence, Odin removed his deck, causing the armor to shatter away, revealing a stoic Marcus, who began walking back into the castle, Saito following after him. As they passed by a mirror, however, both failed to notice a pair of green, glowing eyes watching their every move.

Everything then turned grey as glass shards came together to form Odin's deck.

**End of Chapter 2**

****

**Nope, no preview for the next chapter right now, because I haven't thought of it yet. But, as a gift to my (very few) fans, I'll at least let you know it'll be the debut of a brand new rider. Sorry this chapter was a bit rushed but I was very busy and didn't have enough time.**

**Also, anyone who can guess what the white "ufo" Louise saw was and also guess the joke I placed in the battle and its origins will get a surprise! Just leave your guesses in the reviews. G'night everybody!**

**Please R&R to see more Odin awesomeness**


	4. Chapter 3: Shard's Roar!

**Bushido: (runs into central room) Dibrave? Where are you? You have to get to work!**

**Death: (walks up behind him) Any luck?**

**Bushido: No….**

**(Dibrave is hiding beneath a desk nearby, unaware of a pair of bespectacled eyes behind him)**

**Dibrave: (whispers to audience) Let's get on with the show!**

**Jin: (Mr. Popo like voice) Hiiiiiiii~**

**Dibrave: Graaaaaaaaaah!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 3: Shard's Roar!**

_Realize!_  
(Odin's deck flashes)

_Future!_  
(Shard's, Ryuga's, Ryuki's, and Tiger's decks flash in a circle)

_Open your mind!  
_(Odin is seen flying towards the screen before his mask leaves an outline with the title appearing in a flurry of gold feathers) 

**Rider of Zero: Odin**

_Hatenaki sora he no akogare dake  
The unending sky only yearns for _

(Louise is watching Saito practice his swordsmanship while Leoglider watches from a mirror nearby)

_omotaku kokoro no okusoko hibiite  
a heavy heart that echoes deep within  
_(Marcus walks over, talking with Tabitha, only for Kirche to chase  
Jin through the area)

_tayori nai tsubasa hakanaki omoi mo  
These wings are unreliable because of vain thoughts_

(Ryuuzaki is seen walking past Justin as their eyes meet for a moment, and their red and black auras flash)

_wazuka na hikari subete wo keshi satte yuku  
Only light can erase everything  
_  
(the riders' eyes narrow before they grab their decks and run out the door)

_utagai no naka de jiishiki ga mebaeru  
Doubting inside, my self-consciousness sprouts_

(Marcus is seen walking as the students are whispering about him)

_zettai zetsumei no naka de hikaru Shooting Star  
then dies inside a shooting star_

(Odin is seen being attacked from all sides by Gigazelles while Saito runs to the mirror. Shiro Kanzaki is shown handing Saito a deck before a silver clad, manticore themed Rider is seen standing between Odin and the Gigazelles)

_sekai ni utsutta jibun no sugata ni  
the world attacks my appearance  
shitsubou no kage wo mitsukero kedo  
the shadow of despair finds me bu_

(Odin, Ryuga, Shard, Ryuki, and Tiger are all seen doing poses wtiht their weapons. Their human forms are seen , looking solemn with their shadows behind them.)

_jibun no yowasa shitta sono tsubasa nara  
I'm weak because these wings are broken_

(Split screen effects of the riders and their human identities are seen reaching out in opposite directions)

_sora wo kakenukerareru darou  
I may be able to run by the future_

(the 5 riders stand together, facing a rider clad in black, resembling a cross between Ouja and Zolda, before charging forward while drawing their survive cards. they are then engulfed in their elements)

_Saa~!_

_Come on!_

(Marcus is now facing a camera, looking grim-faced)

_Realize!_

(Saito hooks an arm around his neck in a friendly manner)

_Future!_

(Ryuuzaki, Justin, and Jin flank his sides. soon, the entire Zero no Tsukaima cast joins them as Marcus begins to smile) 

_Open your mind~!_

(everyone now disappears in a flash, leaving the 5 riders in their place.)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Louise woke up at the sound of an explosion with a start.

"W-what the hell was that?" she cried out before running to her window to witness what would be one of the strangest sights she'll ever see on the schoolyard.

It was Odin…

Fighting a giant pair of bronze spider legs….

That were sticking out of a puddle….

"…." Louise stared in shock at her golden clad familiar who was grappling with the pair of legs, and seemingly losing.

"Motherfucking Despider!" Odin yelled out before being dragged into the puddle, disappearing from sight. Silence reigned for a few minutes before Odin flew out of the puddle, dragging half the body of what Louise could only guess to be the Despider while he waved one of the severed legs of said creature. Odin then stabbed the leg into the body before elbow dropping the Despider back into the puddle before jumping back in. Soon more explosions sounded as students and teachers alike, awoken by the noise, all came to watch the rippling puddle. Louise then noticed a somewhat excited Saito standing near the puddle, next to….Was that a giant, bronze, humanoid crab? Louise was snapped out of her thoughts as Marcus, out of his armor and with his shirt cut up, reemerged from the puddle, pissed as hell.

"AND STAY DOWN!" he yelled while flipping the bird at the puddle. Noticing Louise, he turned to face the window with a smile while waving. Louise, still dumbstruck by what she had just seen, could only wave back as Saito ran over to Marcus and the two began chatting in Japanese while laughing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_That was so awesome! I can't believe you stabbed that thing with its own leg!" _Saito exclaimed in excitement as he and Marcus were walking down the hall, ignoring the looks and whispers they got from the people around them.

"_I'm just surprised you could understand Volcancer."_

"_Is it really that surprising?"_

"_It's just that….well, only Riders can understand Mirror Monsters…"_ Marcus said, Saito's eyes widening at the statement.

"_But then, what does that make me?"_

"_Who knows, Saito. Who knows…," _Marcus replied before the two stopped when they saw Louise staring at them.

"Uhhh….hi," Marcus said, switching to English as he waved at the small girl.

*Wham!*

*Thud!*

Saito looked on in horror as Louise successfully knocked Marcus unconscious with a book to the back of the head.

"That was for ruining my sleep!"

XXXXXXXXXXX

In Tokyo…..

A young Japanese woman of 19 years suddenly looked up. She had white hair that reached her shoulders, ice blue eyes, and wore a pink kimono with black shorts visible underneath.

"_Why do I suddenly feel the urge to strangle a pink-haired midget?"_ she said to herself before reaching her cellphone and dialing a number.

"_Hello, Kiba-kun?"_

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Why did you have to hit me?" Marcus demanded of Louise.

"Shut up! If you're gonna play around do it without waking me up!" she yelled.

"I wasn't playing, you little midget! I was fighting a GIANT SPIDER! Have YOU ever tried fighting one?"

Louise sputtered, "Th-That's not the point!"

"Hell yeah, it is! If you can fight a Mirror Monster without shit blowing up in your face, THEN we'll have something to talk about!"

Saito got in between the two, _"Anyway, let's just calm down and be civil about this, OK?"_

Louise then pointed at Saito, "And you! Why don't you speak more clearly?"

Marcus sighed, "He's speaking Japanese, genius!"

"Then why can I understand you?" Marcus only shrugged. She sighed, "I think there was a muting spell from last year..." She began to mumble some unknown words and pointed her wand at Saito, "Head my command, and be silent!"

*BOOOOM!*

"(Cough cough) What the hell...!" Saito yelled as he cleared the smoke away from his face. He then blinked, "Hey, I can speak English!"

Louise gaped, "I messed it up?"

Marcus laughed, "HAHAHA! Instead of trying to shut him up, you gave him a language setting! You're like walking remote!" Marcus abruptly stopped laughing when he saw Louise pull out a whip out of nowhere.

"Uhhh….what's that for?" he asked, already not liking what the answer would be.

*Whip!*

*Crack!*

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Thanks for backing me up back there, Saito," Marcus said sarcastically as he and Saito were walking through the courtyard, taking in the sights. People were whispering at the various bandages covering Marcus's face.

"Sorry, but once a pink-haired loli pulls out a whip, then you're on your own," Saito replied. Marcus was about to retort when he was suddenly pulled through an open door by a pair of huge arms. Saito, not noticing this, continued walking, blissfully unaware of what happened. If he was paying attention, he would've noticed a silver, four legged blur following him via reflections.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

As soon as Marcus was released he jumped back and went into a fighting stance, with his hand at his right bang, ready to move it from his eye if necessary. However, his look of caution turned to one of confusion when he saw himself surrounded by chefs, maids, and butlers. A large, burly man, most likely the head chef, walked up to him with a large smile on his face before grabbing his hands.

"We wish to thank you for what you've done!" This was soon chorused by cheers from the rest of the staff.

"Uhhh…you're welcome?" Marcus said while sweatdropping. "What did I do again?"

"And he's so modest!" the head chef said before patting Marcus on the back, causing the young Rider to stumble right in front of the same maid he helped out before.

"Uhh….hi," Marcus said, noticing the blush on the girl's face. "You okay?"

The girl only turned redder before suddenly fainting.

"SIESTA!" Soon, the entire staff was tending to the young maid, Siesta, while Marcus only sweatdropped.

_Why do I get the strangest feeling of déjà vu?_ Marcus thought to himself before suddenly narrowing his eyes at a familiar ringing noise

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Wait a second…where's Marcus?" Saito asked no one in particular when he noticed his companion was nowhere near him. He then noticed a pair of red, slit eyes staring at him from a nearby tray's reflection. At that moment, he felt a strong pulsing through his head. As he grabbed his head in pain, he saw blurry images of an armored figure, staring directly at him.

"W-what is this?" Saito became even more surprised when he found himself standing in a blank room full of nothing but mirrors.

"What the hell?"

**"Your power is needed."**

Saito turned to see a middle-aged man with hard facial features, brown eyes, messy black hair, black pants, and a brown trench coat.

Saito backed away, "Who're you?" He looked around, "And where am I?"

**"Who I am and where you are is not important. What IS important is the power that grows inside you."**

"My power?"

The man pointed behind Saito and he turned to see a figure clad in a black bodysuit, and silver armor. The chest plate had a lion's head on it and the helmet had a black visor and silver main. On the left arm was a gauntlet that was shaped like an elongated lion's head. (Think of a silver version of Rio in his armor and the gauntlet is Liger Zero's head)

Saito was startled and jumped back, watching as the figure did the same. Saito tilted his head in confusion as he creeped up ti the armored figure as it did the same. Saito waved at the figure with his right hand while the figure did the same with its left, matching Saito's movements.

Saito glared, "Cut it out!" The figure matched Saito's expression, but made no sound. Saito turned back to the man, "Hey, Mr. Trench Coat, this guy keeps copying me! Tell 'em to cut the shit!"

The man rubbed the bridge of his nose with frustration, **"I swear, you're as dense as Ryuga... He is copying your movements because he IS you."**

Saito blinked, "But how can he be me if I'm me?"

The man, in chibi form grew an X-vein on his forehead, **"WILL YOU FOCUS, GODDAMMIT!" **A chibi Saito, as well as the armored figure as a chibi, cringed in fear. The man recomposed himself as he reached into his pocket and took out a rectangular silver case. A golden lion head rested on the cover of the case. He then handed it to Saito.

Saito took the case and blinked, "This looks like the thing that Marcus had."

The man shook his head, **"Incorrect. Kamen Rider Odin's power is nothing like this one. This deck is different from the other Riders."**

"Other Riders? You mean there's more than just Marcus?"

He nodded, **"The other Riders will be in your world shortly, but you and Odin must keep your guard up. You also play an important role the War to come."**

Saito sputtered, "W-War...? What war!" He then heard a roar and looked behind him to see a silver, mechanical, lion with giant, silver, bird wings, red eyes, and a scorpion tail. (Think of a silver version of Liger Zero with wings and a scorpion tail) Saito paled as he fell on his ass and tried to back away from the manticore-like beast, "Nice kitty...kawaii neko-chan...! You don't' wanna eat me...! I probably taste like Pepto Bismol!" He shut his eyes, fearing the beast would eat him. The manticore sniffed Saito's hair, making the boy flinch. He then gave Saito's face a good, long, lick, covering Saito's face in slobber as it nuzzled against Saito's chest. Saito's chuckled, "He likes me!"

The man blinked, **"It's already recognized you as its Master... Reveal the Contract Card to it and have it bond with you."**

Saito looked at the case before pulling a card from the opening and read it, the word contract "Contract" written across the top.

A bright flashed and Saito screamed, "Ahhh!" A minute later, he opened his eyes and found himself in Louise's room. "How did I end up back here...?" He shook his head, "What a weird dream that was... I better go find Marcus." He left the room and didn't notice the silver manticore in Louise's mirror before it disappeared to follow after its new Master.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Saito kept searching around the building for Marcus, only to bump into someone wearing a hooded cloak. All he could make out of the person's face were the small pair of reading glasses.

"Sorry, I'm really in a hurry!" Saito said while apologizing. As he runs off, the cloaked figure merely watches him leave while the same white, ufo-like object floats up behind him.

"So he's the one D was talking about?" the figure asked in a definitely male voice.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Saito continued running until he suddenly heard growling. Turning around, he found the manticore creature from before staring at him from a mirror.

"You again? Then it wasn't a dream?" The manticore remained silent and merely tilted its head. "Are you trying to tell me something?"

"**Took you long enough,"** the manticore said in a soothing female voice. Saito's eyes widened but he didn't move. **"You seem to be taking this well."**

"Considering what I've been through so far, this is normal."

"…**.Touché. Anyway, follow me if you want to help Odin."**

"What do you mean? Is Marcus in trouble?" Saito asked, suddenly feeling worried for his friend. The manticore merely turned around and started running via reflections, Saito following her to the kitchen, where the cooks and maids all stood around a single mirror, one maid in particular looking like she's about to have a seizure.

"What's going on here? Where's Marcus?" Saito demanded of the head chef, who turned to him solemnly.

"We were thanking him for helping Siesta here when he pushed her out of the way of an armored arm from the mirror. He then transformed into his armor and jumped into the mirror. At first it seemed he was winning, but then more of those creatures appeared and…well you might want to look for yourself." As Saito looked into the mirror, his eyes widened at the sight of Kamen Rider Odin being cornered by 5 green, humanoid creatures that vaguely resembled monstrous gazelles, one of his blades missing and an ornate, golden, wing styled shield in his hand. Odin suddenly grabbed at his chest before falling to his knees.

"Marcus!" Saito yelled.

"**Use the deck!"**

"Huh?" Saito turned and saw the manticore and the silver rider standing in front of him.

"**Do you want to save Odin?"** the manticore asked. Saito remained silent for a moment before taking out the deck.

"I will save him, because…" Saito and the silver rider take a step towards each other.

"Because." The two reach their hands out to each other as there's a flash of light.

"Kamen Rider Shard!"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

_Why did it have to act up now? _Odin thought to himself as he saw the Gigazelles closing in on him. _Tsubasa-chan, I'm sorry…._

As the Gigazelles leapt at him, Marcus closed his eyes, awaiting a painful death. However….

"HYAAAH!"

That death never came.

"You okay, Marcus?" Odin looked up to see the silver clad, manticore themed rider standing in front of him, with the Gigazelles knocked out all around them.

"S-Saito?" Odin asked, recognizing the voice.

"It's Shard now."

**Insert Song-Revolution by Hiroshi Kitadani**

Seeing the Gigazelles getting up, Shard slid down the top of his gauntlet, the Silvervisor, before drawing two cards from his deck and inserting them.

ACCEL VENT!

SWING VENT!

A red whip styled after a scorpion's tail, known as the Shard Whip, landed in Shard's hand before everything seemed to slow down for him. Moving quickly, he swung his whip at 4 of the Gigazelles in an X shape motion. Time resumed and those 4 Gigazelles turned scarlet before melting into nothingness. Upon closer inspection, Odin noticed holes being burned into the ground where the Zelles once stood.

"Acid!"

Shard remained silent, glaring at the remaining Gigazelle before drawing two more cards and inserting them into the Silvervisor.

STRIKE VENT!

A pair of large clawed gauntlets fell out of the sky and onto Shard's hands.

FINAL VENT!

Hearing a roar, Odin turned to see Leoglider, Shard's contract beast, flying towards the silver rider. Shard then ran towards the Gigazelle before sending it sky high with a clawed uppercut. Jumping into the air after it, Shard punched the Zelle towards Leoglider, who sent it back at Shard. The two volleyed the Zelle back and forth a few more times before Shard sent it straight into the ground. Leoglider appeared behind Shard, who curled into a ball, before wrapping him up in her tail, which was now glowing red. Leoglider did a flip in the air before whipping out her tail.

"**Savage Spike!" **Shard yelled as he slammed into the Gigazelle with more strength than a cannonball, causing it to explode on impact, leaving Leoglider to eat the orb that floated up from the remains. Odin and Shard stared at each other silently amidst the flames.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What do you mean we can't tell anybody?" Saito complained as he carried Marcus towards Louise's room.

"There's a reason you've never heard of the Riders in newspapers. If the war became public knowledge , there would be chaos."

"What is this war I keep hearing about?" Before Marcus could answer, however, Saito tripped on a rug and the two fell through a door and landed in a heap.

"Ouch! Geez, Sai, watch where you're go-urk!" Marcus stopped short when he and Saito saw Kirche in nothing but her panties, staring at them with a mixture of shock and anger.

"….Just like me, Kiba, and the hot springs incident," was all Marcus could say before Kirche jumped at them. Silver shards then came together to form Kamen Rider Shard's deck.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Whew! Another chapter done! Thanx Bushido for helping me with my writers block! I really appreciate it and-**

**Jin: Pecking order!**

**GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**


	5. Chapter 4: Ryuga, The Black Knight!

**This chapter of Rider of Zero was brought to you by the letter B for Kamen Rider Bushido, who wrote this chapter, seeing as Ryuuzaki Kiba is his own creation!**

**Bushido: Yet you're the one posting it.**

**Yep, after you threatened me with Good Burger.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 4: Ryuga, the Black Knight!

Ryuuzaki Kiba was working in his garage as usual, simply minding his own business. He's a young man, 17 years old, with long and wild black hair, with blood red eyes, and a jagged scar over his left eye. He also has an elongated right fang that sticks out slightly passed his upper lip. He wears a black attire, consisting of a sleeveless black turtle neck, black vest with several grenades attached, black jeans, and black combat boots. He was currently working on an iron gray Harley Davidson with black flames, the Black Fang. Next to his left, on top of a toolbox, was an iron gray, rectangular, case with a pitch black etching of wicked looking dragon with a circular ruby in between the horns. It was then that he let out a sneeze.

He looked around and glared, "Alright, there's one reason why I'm sneezing out of nowhere. And that's because somebody's talking about me. I know it can't be my girlfriends because I killed them all. I know Tsubasa doesn't talk about me to anyone. So the only person I know who could possibly talk about me is..." He narrowed his eyes, "Amos...!" His black cellphone went off and he looked at the caller I.D. It was Tsubasa. He sighed before picking it up, "What is it, Tsubasa?"

_"Kiba-kun, have you seen Marcus?"_Tsuabasa asked.

"No, I haven't. You know that fool of yours always come to my house before calling. Plus, he would've swiped my phone to talk to you and waste my minutes."

_"Oh come on,"_ she huffed. _"You make him sound like an asshole."_

"I'm not saying he is. It's just that that _boyfriend_ of yours annoys the hell out of me."

Tsubasa let out an exasperated sigh, _"Don't tell me you're still mad about us breaking up!"_

Kiba shook his head, "I'm not mad. You were honest about breaking up, which is why I didn't kill you."

_"Anyway, Marcus was on his way to pick me up for a date about a few hours ago and he didn't show!"_

"Well, considering how loyal he is to you, I doubt he's cheating on you. And he's not over here, bothering me about not having a girlfriend. Maybe he's fighting a Mirror Monster."

_"If he was, I would've known. I think something's wrong! I've tried looking for him, but I can't find him anywhere!"_

Kiba sighed, "Alright, I'll look for him. But you owe me for this one, Tsubasa."

_"Thanks, Kiba-kun. Love ya!"_

Kiba didn't respond as he closed the phone, ending the conversation. Love... Yeah right! If such a thing existed then none of his girlfriends would be dead. Each of them claimed to _love _him, but they all cheated on him the first chance they got. In return, he killed them AND the guys they were cheating with. Kiba heard a distinct ringing coming from the mirror next on his right and he turned his head to identify the disturbance.

The source of the ringing was a black, mechanical, Chinese dragon with red eyes and yellow whiskers. It was Kiba's Contract Monster, Dragblacker.

**"I don't understand," **Dragblacker said in a feminine voice. **"We should have killed her!"**

Kiba sighed, "Black, we've been through this. Tsubasa was honest about wanting to break up with me. It's because of that honesty that I chose to forgive her and let her be with Amos."

**"By the way, word is that Odin is missing."**

He nodded, "Tsubasa told me. She asked me to look for him. Can you sense Goldphoenix anywhere?"

Dragblacker shook her head, **"I can't sense him in Mirror World."**

Kiba sighed as he took the case and walked to the other side of the garage. It was a rack, full of weapons such as rifles, shotguns, knives, pistols, and other weapons. "Then I'll have to go in and look for him." He holstered several weapons on his person and put on a black trench coat. He then walked over to the mirror and flashed the deck in his his left hand. In his reflection a metal belt, with a cavity in the buckle, materialized around his waist. Kiba then curled his right hand into a claw and held it in front of his face as he leveled his left hand with his stomach. "Henshin!" He called out as he snapped the deck in a quick motion and had his hands at his side before the gem on the deck glowed red. Three images converged on Kiba before he now became Kamen Rider Ryuga and his eye pieces flashed red. He was clad in a pitch-black bodysuit. His arms and legs were equipped with black arm and shin guards, and the back of his hands were also plated. His shoulders were protected by black pads that jutted upward. His chest was protected by pitch-black armor that mimicked a human chest. His helmet was completely black, held a black grilled face plate that covered two menacing glowing red eyes. On the helmet was a crest that looked like a wicked black dragon with a red gem between its horns. All pieces of his armor were trimmed with yellow. On his left arm was a gauntlet, shaped like a black dragon's head with red eyes. He popped his neck and stepped into the mirror before it riplled like water and returned to it's original state.

"WHERE THE FUCK IS HE!"

It's been THREE HOURS since Ryuga started looking for Marcus, a.k.a. Kamen Rider Odin. He was searching one of Marcus' favorite hang outs, Akihabara, and he hasn't found hide nor hair of him.

Ryuga sighed as he plopped himself on a bench, "We've combed the entire district and haven't found shit!"

Dragblacker coiled around the bench and growled, **"I told you he wasn't here. Now what?"**

"He has to be somewhere! We haven't found any traces of his deck, so he couldn't have been beaten by any of the other Riders. But there's no way in hell that Amos could have just disappeared like that."

**"The answer is simple."**

Ryuga jumped from his seat and glared at a familiar individual. "Kanzaki Shiro...!" Dragblacker got defensive and roared. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

Kanzaki was not intimidated and answered, **"The answer you seek is simpler than you think, Kamen Rider Ryuga."**

He growled, "Are you saying that you did something to Amos?"

He shook his head, **"I am not responsible for Kamen Rider Odin's disappearance. The reason you cannot find him, is because he is no longer in this dimension."**

Ryuga blinked under his helmet, "Say huh?"

**"Odin was not in Mirror World when he vanished, but he was in this area."**

"So you're saying he disappeared in the real world?"

Kanzaki nodded, **"He disappeared with a young man." **Ryuga snickered. **"What's so funny?"**

"You make it sound like Amos is gay."

He rubbed the bridge of his nose in frustration, **"Can you please focus? I have come up with a way to go to the dimension that Odin is currently residing." **He reached into his pocket and pulled out a card, with a green swirling vortex. He then tossed it to Ryuga.

"Portal...Vent...?" Ryuga muttered.

Kanzaki nodded, **"That card can take you to where Odin is. Once I've produced other copies, I will give them to any other Riders who wish to know of Odin's whereabouts."**

Ryuga glared, "Why the fuck should I trust you?"

**"You don't have to trust me, However, Odin's existence is essential to the Rider War."**

Ryuga stared at the card intensively before popping open his drag Visor and sliding the card in. He then cocked the visor's head back into position.

PORTAL VENT!

A swirling, green, vortex materialized before Ryuga. He turned to Kanzaki, "If this is a trick to get rid of me, I will PERSONALLY see to it that you suffer the worst death unimaginable." He walked to the portal and turned again, "Make sure a Portal Vent card is given to Kamen Rider Siren."

Kanzaki nodded and Ryuga stepped into the portal before it disappeared. Kanzaki then cringed with fear after Ryga left. He may have been young, but Ryuuzaki Kiba was NOT someone you wanted to piss off, unless you were begging for death. **"I fear that boy may be the death of me..."**

Princess Henrietta was taking a stroll through the garden, reminiscing about old times. She smiled to herself as she remembered the times she shared with Louise, her treasured friend. She then looked up to the sky and noticed a green vortex high in the sky.

"What is that?" she asked herself before hearing a growing screaming sound as a dark figure descended ffrom the sky.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Her eyes widened and she jumped back before the figure crashed, leaving a cloud of dust to kick up. She coughed and picked the dust out of her hair before she slowly opened her eyes to look at the figure. He was clad in all black clothing and had long and wild black hair.

She rushed over to the figure's side, "Are you alright? Please, say something!"

The figure could only groan one thing, "...Kanzaki...Shiro... You're...a cockbite...!" And he went silent.

"Someone, I need help!" She called.

Kiba smelled something drifting in the air. It was a soothing smell that put his body and mind at ease. The smell of lavender. He slowly opened his to find himself staring at a ceiling. Specifically, the ceiling of a bed. he got up to discover that he was in a bed, that smelled like lavender, and he was shirtless. Wait...WTF?

"OK," he seaid to himself. "This must be someone's idea of a joke." He looked to his left and saw his deck and quickly grabbed it before he heard the door open and saw someone enter. He almost felt his heart stop when she saw who it was.

The person who entered was a beautiful young woman with green eyes and shoulder-length violet hair. She wore a lavender drees with a purple cape, jade jewels, and a silver tiara with studded jades. Kiba also noticed that she had quite the bust.

_**"Wow! Hottie twelve o'clock!" **_Dragblacker commented in Kiba's mind.

_"Shut up, Black!"_

"I'm glad you're awake," the girl smiled. She walked over to Kiba but he pulled a Makarov pistol out of nowhere and aimed it at her.

"Where am I? Who are you?" He questioned as his trigger finger was getting itchy.

She only blinked in confusion as she ventured closer to the bed side and touched the gun, while her other hand rested on Kiba's. He froze in place as he felt the softness of her skin and couldn't move.

"What a strange device..." she muttered as she ran her fingers on the cold steel of the barrel.

_'Wow...! Her hands are soft. Really soft!'_

She turned to him, "Tell me, what is it?" She looked into his red eyes and saw much pain in them, but said nothing.

Kiba snapped out of his trance and answered, "It's a pistol."

She blinked, not understanding the word, "...Pis...tol...?"

He cocked an eyebrow, "You've never seen one before?"

She shook her head, "I've never heard of a pistol in Tristain. Are you from another country?"

"Yeah I'm... Wait, Tristain...? What's that?"

She smiled and guided Kiba to a nearby window and opened it, "Welcome to the continent of Tristain!"

Kiba saw that he was no longer in Tokyo. So what did he do? He ran out of the room.

"Please wait! Where are you going?"

Kiba ran through the halls like mad man, trying to find an exit. "Where...the hell...are we!"

**"No idea," **Dragblacker replied. **"But I doubt those guys would help us!"**

Several guards gathered in front of Kiba's path. "Halt!" they ordered.

Kiba did the most logical thing to him. He pulled out his Makarovs and jumped the crowd of guards before popping them in the back of the knees, each of them falling with excruciating pain. He then ran and found himself in the main hall, with the front door in his sights. Until more guards showed up and surrounded him. He checked his guns and realized he was low on ammo and hid them away.

"Now surrender, and we will not harm you!"

Kiba eyed the soldiers that stood before him. He scoffed, "You fools are nothing!" He pulled his deck out of his pocket and flashed it at the soldiers wih his left hand. Black flames wrapped around his waist and formed his belt. Kiba then curled his right hand into a claw and held it in front of his face as he leveled his left hand with his stomach. "Henshin!" He called out as he snapped the deck in a quick motion and had his hands at his side before the gem on the deck glowed red. He crouched like an animal and allowed the black flames to cover his body before becoming Kamen Rider Ryuga.

Henrietta finally caught up to Kiba and gasped at what she saw.

Ryuga lunged at the soldiers and beat them all down with whip-like motions and surprising speed. He then heard a distinct ringing from the mirror that was next to Henrietta. "Look out!"

He lunged for her and pulled her away from the mirror before a Despider lunged out from the mirror and gave Ryuga an angry hiss.

"What is that!" Henrietta asked in a panic.

Ryuga growled, "One dead bug."

"Protect Princess Henrietta!" the guards yelled as they surrounded the Mirror Monster, only to get knocked away by the beast.

Ryuga looked at Henrietta, "You're a Princess...?" She nodded. He then got up and walked towards the Despider.

"Wait," she pleaded. "Where are you going?"

**Music- Hatenaki Inochi (Chorus)**

Ryuga turned back, "To squash a bug." He then ran and jump kicked the Mirror Spider before clawing at it like a wild animal. He back flipped and drew a card from his deck. He glanced at it and slid into the Drag Visor.

SWORD VENT!

Ryuga's black Drag Saber flew into his right hand and he swung it at the Despider's legs, chopping them off and crippling the monster. He slid from underneath it and pulled another card before feeding it to the Drag Visor.

ADVENT!

A portal of darkness opened in the floor and Dragblacker emerged with fury, roaring at the despider with anger. She swung her tail aat the weak monster and flung it to a wall. allowing her master to finish the battle.

FINAL VENT!

Dragblacker danced around her master and levitated Ryuga off the floor, signaling him to set up his kick, as she ignited his body in black flames and propelled him to the target with great speed.

**"Hellfire Crash!"** he shouted as he rammed into the Mirror Monster and it exploded into black flames and pieces.

**End Music**

Henrietta watched with wide eyes as Ryuga had destroyed that monster so easily where her guards had failed. It was obvious to her that this man had fought these monsters before. Also, she had fallen in love.

"Who are you?" she asked politely.

Within the black flames of the monster's remains, Ryuga stepped out with his eyes glowing a darkly but entransing red.

"Your Black Knight," he answered.

Shards of glass came together to form a black and white image of Ryuga with his deck and Final Vent card in the corner.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**And done!**

**Bushido: But you didn't do anything! I did all the work!**


	6. Chapter 5 Black Dragon in Class Part 1

**Disclaimer: You know the deal so I'm not even gonna bother.**

**Yo everybody! Thanks to all of you readers, Rider Of Zero is officially my most popular story! (claps) HOORAY!**

**Bushido: Don't you have a chapter to present right now?**

**(holds up speech) Can it wait after my speech?**

**Bushido: No**

**But-**

**Bushido: No! The others told me to make sure you did what had to be done! Now PRESENT THE DAMN CHAPTER!**

**But I-**

**Bushido: Don't make me pull out the cheese grater!**

**Please enjoy the show!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXxXX**

**Chapter 5- Black Dragon in Class**

It was a sunny day in Tristain as an extravagant horse drawn carriage rode through a long trail. Inside Henrietta was looking worriedly at an expressionless Kiba who had spent a good majority of the ride staring at his deck in silence.

"Ummm…..Kiba, are you sure about this? I mean, from what you told me about this 'War', wouldn't meeting this Odin fellow be a bad thing? You told me he was the strongest rider there was, so why would you want to meet him?" Henrietta asked, as Kiba finally looked up at her with a slight grin.

"Don't worry, Henrietta-hime. Amos may be powerful, but he's an idiot. He won't attack me out of the blue like that. Besides, despite his title in the War, he's as peaceful as they come."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"A-Achoo!" Marcus sniffed as he, Saito and Louise were walking through the dorms to Louise's class. Before anyone could say anything, Marcus and Saito both heard a familiar ringing noise.

"Louise, go on ahead. Me and Sai here have some pest control to do." Getting the meaning, Louise nodded.

"Just don't take too long. You both have laundry to do!" Louise said while Saito groaned and Marcus smiled.

"Okay, okay." The two boys ran to a nearby mirror before thrusting out their decks, Saito's being in his right hand. As they went into their poses, they failed to notice two figures watching them from a distance. Saito crossed his arms across his body, his right hand at his left hip, and his left hand at his right cheek.

"Henshin!" the two yelled simultaneously while slotting in their decks. In a flash of light, Kamen Riders Odin and Shard were ready for battle. As they jumped into the mirror, the entire scene shattered like glass as the theme song began.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Realize!_  
(Odin's deck flashes)

_Future!_  
(Shard's, Ryuga's, Ryuki's, and Tiger's decks flash in a circle)

_Open your mind!  
_(Odin is seen flying towards the screen before his mask leaves an outline with the title appearing in a flurry of gold feathers)

**Rider of Zero: Odin**

_Hatenaki sora he no akogare dake  
The unending sky only yearns for _

(Louise is watching Saito practice his swordsmanship while Leoglider watches from a mirror nearby)

_omotaku kokoro no okusoko hibiite  
a heavy heart that echoes deep within  
_(Marcus walks over, talking with Tabitha, only for Kirche to chase  
Jin through the area)

_tayori nai tsubasa hakanaki omoi mo  
These wings are unreliable because of vain thoughts_

(Ryuuzaki is seen walking past Justin as their eyes meet for a moment, and their red and black auras flash)

_wazuka na hikari subete wo keshi satte yuku  
Only light can erase everything  
_  
(the riders' eyes narrow before they grab their decks and run out the door)

_utagai no naka de jiishiki ga mebaeru  
Doubting inside, my self-consciousness sprouts_

(Kiba is seen sitting across from Henrietta, staring at his deck)

_zettai zetsumei no naka de hikaru Shooting Star  
then dies inside a shooting star_

(Kiba does his henshin pose and then Odin, Ryuga, and Shard all charged towards an army of Gelnewts. Then, a rider clad in white, resembling a chess piece, attacks a Wildboarder with a whip made of red energy)

_sekai ni utsutta jibun no sugata ni  
the world attacks my appearance  
shitsubou no kage wo mitsukero kedo  
the shadow of despair finds me bu_

(Odin, Ryuga, Shard, Ryuki, and Tiger are all seen doing poses with their weapons. Their human forms are seen , looking solemn with their shadows behind them.)

_jibun no yowasa shitta sono tsubasa nara  
I'm weak because these wings are broken_

(Split screen effects of the riders and their human identities are seen reaching out in opposite directions)

_sora wo kakenukerareru darou  
I may be able to run by the future_

(the 5 riders stand together, facing a rider clad in black, resembling a cross between Ouja and Zolda, before charging forward while drawing their survive cards. they are then engulfed in their elements)

_Saa~!_

_Come on!_

(Marcus is now facing a camera, looking grim-faced)

_Realize!_

(Saito hooks an arm around his neck in a friendly manner)

_Future!_

(Ryuuzaki, Justin, and Jin flank his sides. soon, the entire Zero no Tsukaima cast joins them as Marcus begins to smile)

_Open your mind~!_

(everyone now disappears in a flash, leaving the 5 riders in their place.)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In a light tunnel resembling shards of glass, two silver pod-like motorcycles zip through, Odin and Shard in each one. The two cycles reach the end of the tunnel and arrive in the mirror world version of the academy's courtyard before the two riders exit and look at their surroundings.

"All right, Saito, don't let your guard down," Odin commanded as he looked around slowly.

"Right. What are we looking for anyway?" Shard asked before receiving his answer in the form of a bronze blade missing his head by a few centimeters. He turned to see a humanoid zebra with a bronze chest plate and bronze wrist blades.

"Hmm…a Zebraskull, eh? Well then Sai, this is the perfect practice for you!" Odin said before jumping onto a nearby ledge to watch the fight.

"Seriously? You're just gonna leave me here?"

"Yes."

"…..F**k you Marcus, f**k you." With a yell, Shard charged towards the Zebraskull. He tackled the monster and rolled it over his body as he got and gave it an elbow drop. He then pulled out a card and fed it to his Visor.

_"Wing Vent!"_

Silver bird wings materialized on Shards back and he took flight as he drew another card.

_"Swing Vent!"_

The Shard Whip appeared in Shard's right hand and he gripped the handle tightly as he lashed the whip at the Zebraskull, also sending poison into the Mirror Monster's system. He then drew another card.

_"Final Vent!"_

He lashed the whip again and wrapped it around the Zebraskull. He began to spin rapidly before he called out, **"Savage Slash!"**

He tossed the monster and Leoglider appeared out of nowhere as she sliced the monster in half with with her glowing claws. Leoglider then ate the orb that flew up from the remains before snarling.

"What's wrong?" Shard asked. Odin was about to answer when he noticed a black blur flying through the sky and right towards them.

"Sai, we better get outta here."

"But-!" Shard was interrupted as Odin tackled him and the two fell through a mirror as a violet fireball hit where they stood.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The two Riders flew out of the mirror and into the real world before quickly dispelling their armors. Saito then glared a Marcus angrily.

"What the hell was that for?"

"Is that how you thank the guy that saved your life just now?" Marcus asked calmly.

"Saved my life?" Saito asked before looking at the mirror to see the scorched earth in the mirror world, causing his eyes to widen.

"Now then, let's go and see if my hunch is correct," Marcus said, with Saito following him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Why are we being told to wait out here?" Louise asked herself, not noticing Marcus looming over her.

"What's up Shorty?" Marcus asked, causing Louise to jump in surprise before glaring at her grinning familiars.

"I'm not short, I'm-"

"Vertically challenged?" Marcus abruptly shut up once he saw Louise pull out the whip. Then, at the sound of horses, everyone turned to the school gates.

The carriages pulls up to the academy with all the students watching from the sides of the road. The maid rushes to the second carriage and opens the door, allowing the passengers to exit. Much to everyone's surprise, an unknown figure steps out.

The figure was clad in a pitch-black bodysuit. His arms and legs were equipped with black arm and shin guards, and the back of his hands were also plated. His shoulders were protected by black pads that jutted upward. His chest was protected by pitch-black armor that mimicked a human chest. His helmet was completely black, held a black grilled face plate that covered two menacing glowing red eyes. On the helmet was a crest that looked like a wicked black dragon with a red gem between its horns. All pieces of his armor were trimmed with yellow. Around his waist was a black belt that held a rectangular case in the buckle. The case was iron gray and carried the same dragon symbol in the center.

"Who's that?"

"Is he some kind of warrior?"

"He looks like a knight!"

"He's so handsome!"

"What does he look like under that helmet?"

Questions like these, and others, floated about the students as the faculty was also surprised by this knight's appearance. Saito blinked as he saw the knight's deck and realized that the deck was similar to Marcus'. Marcus smirked to himself, already knowing the "knight's" identity. But what was he doing he doing here?

The black knight stepped down from the carriage and turned to reach his hand out to the other passenger. The other passenger was Princess Henrietta as she accepted the black knight's hand with a beautiful smile.

_Well, well, well….I guess my little bro was worried about me, _Marcus thought to himself as he watched everyone stare at Kamen Rider Ryuga.

XXXXXXXXX

Ryuga stood there as the students gathered around him and bombarded him with questions:

"How old are you?"

"Where are you from?"

"Are you a knight?"

"Are you a boy?"

"Are you a girl?"

Ryuga sighed to himself. He hated being closed in like this because he doesn't like crowds.

He replied calmly, "I'm 18, I'm from another country, I'm not a knight, and I'm a guy."

Guiche approached him and smirked, "So, this is the "knight" I heard so much about!" In truth, he didn't know a thing. "So, are you a noble?"

Ryuga glared at the blond fool, "I have nothing to say to you, fool."

Guiche glared, "How dare you speak to me like that!" He scoffed, "I bet he's a commoner, just like that Marcus-boy!"

Ryuga grabbed Guiche by the collar of his shirt and growled, "Where...is...Amos?"

Guiche smirked, "So, you know of that idiot. Then if you want to know where he is, I suggest you bow down and beg for forgive-"

*WHAM! BAM! THUD!*

Guiche lay on the floor, unconscious, with a black eye and a lump on his head.

"I'll find him myself," he growled as he found Henrietta and went to her side. He whispered, "Henrietta-hime, Amos is here."

She nodded, "We'll look for him later. There's someone I'd like to look for and I'd like you to accompany me." He put his right arm to his armored chest and gave her a curt bow, "Of course."

Henrietta smiled and turned only to gasp as she saw Louise in the crowd.

"Louise! It's so good to see you!" she exclaimed happily as she walked towards the pink haired mage, Ryuga walking calmly behind her, until he recognized the boy next to her.

_Saito Hiraga? Why's he here? _

"Hey Kiba!" Ryuga was knocked out of his thoughts when he was suddenly swept up in a bone crushing hug by Marcus, much to everyone's surprise.

"Let me go dammit!" Ryuga yelled.

*WHAM!*

*THUD!*

Marcus, now sporting a bloody lump on his head, lied, twitching on the ground as Henrietta, Louise, and Saito sweatdropped.

"I'm guessing he's the man you were talking about Sir Kiba?" Henrietta asked. Louise gaped at the princess and Ryuga in disbelief.

"Princess Henrietta, who is this man?"

"Why he is my Black Knight, Kamen Rider Ryuga." At the name "Kamen Rider" everyone gasped and started whispering.

"Maybe we should take this somewhere else, then?" Saito suggested while lifting up the still unconscious Marcus.

XXXXXXXXXX

"So why are you here, You're Highness?" Louise asked while sitting across Henrietta in her room.

"Well, I was planning to visit for the competition, but I decided to move my visit to an earlier time when Sir Kiba said there was someone he knew here," Henrietta said with a smile, causing Louise to look at Ryuga in confusion.

"Wait, are you a Rider like Marcus and Saito?" At the mention of Saito being a Rider, Ryuga turned to look at said young teen, who suddenly felt afraid under his gaze.

"So, that shit eater Kanzaki roped another innocent into this game of his, huh?" Ryuga questioned.

"Yeah. But he did take this power in order to save me from some Gigazelles," Marcus added in.

"So _it _was acting up again?' Ryuga asked. Marcus nodded.

"Um, excuse me Sir Ryuga? I was wondering-" Louise was cut off by Ryuga who shook his head.

"Just call me-" Ryuga removed his deck and his armor shattered away to reveal a familiar black-haired half Russian youth. "Ryuuzaki Kiba."

**Eyecatcher A:**

**(Kiba turns to face the camera with his arms folded as black flames appear behind him.)**

**End of Part 1**

**Thanks to Bushido and Kamen Rider Chrome for editing and looking over this chap for me.**


	7. Omake Challenge! Calling all authors!

**Hey there everyone! This is Kamen Rider Dibrave coming to you with a challenge! Im asking all my readers to come up with the best omake they can for ROZ, taking place during anytime of the fic up till now. The best 3 omakes I find will be placed at the end of the upcoming conclusion to Black Dragon in Class, which is halfway done. Also, those three authors who submitted the winning omakes will have a little guest role in a special addition to the chapter!**

**The omakes must be creative and funny. Any plagiarism or bashing of others will not be accepted. All content must be kept T or below. Anything M-rated will not be accepted. And if there is any yaoi, I will PERSONALLY shove the submission down the contestant's throat. And…to keep things fair, I wont accept any yuri…..dammit…. **

**Send me your omakes via PM or request a Docx connection with me.**

**All entries must be submitted by January 28, next Friday.**

**Good luck to you all!**


	8. Chapter 5 Black Dragon in Class Part 2

**Chapter 5: Black Dragon in Class Part 2**

**Eyecatcher B**

**(Kamen Rider Ryuga turns to the screen, in a fighting stance as DragBlacker flies around him)**

**Xxxxxx**

"Ryuuzaki Kiba?" Louise repeated, receiving a nod from Kiba, who gave a polite bow. Henrietta and Marcus were smiling at the exchange while Saito had a look of pure terror on his face.

'_Oh crap! Why is the "Black Dragon of Tokyo" here? And even worse, WHY IS HE A RIDER?' _Saito mentally screamed, trying to keep calm. Thankfully, Kiba hadn't turned his attention towards the nervous Rider.

"Now then, is there something you wanted to ask me?" Kiba asked Louise, who was a little unnerved by the intimidating presence Kiba held.

'_It's like staring at Marcus… only….this guy is different…Like they're complete opposites…' _"Umm…I was wondering if you'd tell me something…" Louise said.

"Sure, ask away," Kiba replied. Louise took a deep breath.

"Can you explain to me what a Kamen Rider is?" Marcus and Kiba froze at this. Henrietta sighed sadly.

"Actually, I've been meaning to ask the same thing…I mean, I've been a Rider for about 3 days but I still don't know the whole story…" Saito added. Kiba glanced at Marcus, who nodded with a sigh.

"Alright…I'll tell you about the Riders, but only on one condition."

"Yes?"

"What you are about to hear never, and I repeat, NEVER leaves this room, got it?" Kiba asked, his glare intensifying. At the nervous nods from Louise and Saito, Kiba smirked briefly.

"Good. Now where to begin?" Marcus got up at that moment.

"I'm gonna go for a little walk, if you all don't mind…" he said, surprisingly without the usual cheer to his voice. With that, he left the room. Henrietta watched him leave with a hint of worry in her eyes.

**Xxxxxxxx**

Marcus sighed as he walked through the courtyard of the academy, looking at his deck every now and then, before stopping.

"I take it Kiba already told you everything, Princess?" Henrietta walked up to him, slightly surprised that Marcus knew she was following him.

"Well, he felt it was best if I knew everything about where he came from and why…but what about you?" Henrietta asked. Marcus gave no sign of emotion other than slight fatigue.

"What about me?"

"I know about your role in all of this…its not easy, is it?" Henrietta asked, worried.

"Life isn't easy, Princess…I'm the perfect example of that…" Marcus said with a sigh. Henrietta could see the pain behind the Phoenix Rider's brown eyes.

"Your pain…it's just like Sir Kiba's…"

"Unfortunately…my pain outweighs his own…" Marcus muttered, a tear forming briefly in his eye.

**Xxxxxx**

Meanwhile, Kiba was beginning his explanation of Kamen Riders for Louise and Saito.

"Long before any of us, even Amos, were born, there existed a world parallel to ours, accessible beyond the mirrors. As you may already know, that world is the Mirror World."

"Wait, but what about the Mirror Monsters?" Saito asked. Kiba glanced at him for a moment before continuing.

"The Mirror Monsters have inhabited the Mirror World for as long as I knew. I'm not sure how or why, but I do know that they feed off of human life, hence why they will usually drag people into the Mirror World to devour them. Unfortunately, that is somewhat of a common, yet unheard of to the general public, occurrence back home." Saito and Louise gasped at this, Louise more so.

"You mean to tell me that such creatures attack constantly in your home?" Louise asked. Kiba nodded grimly.

"That's where we the Riders come in. Originally, 12 decks were created, using energy drawn from the Mirror World. Each deck held a special Contract Card to literally capture a Mirror Monster and lend the user its strength, forming a partnership." Kiba explained, holding out his deck and DragBlacker Advent card. Saito did the same with his own deck and LeoGlider's card.

"However, despite this partnership, Contract Monsters are still very much sentient and are not to be treated as slaves, but more as equals. Otherwise, with some of the more tempermental Contract Monsters, the contract holder would soon find themselves as their Contract's next meal. Take Amos's secondary Contract, Volcancer." At the mention of the armored crab monster, Saito perked up. "He had originally belonged to another Rider named Scissors. However, due to some…less than pleasing actions on Scissor's end, Volcancer went berserk and ate his Contract holder.

"W-what?" Saito and Louise gasped. Saito looked at LeoGlider's card and gulped.

'_C-could that happen to me?'_

"Wait, you said 12 decks were made…why? And by whom? What is the purpose of the Riders?" Louise asked. Kiba sighed.

"Saito here already met the man who created the decks. Considering the Shard Deck he holds is the only one of its kind." Saito suddenly remembered his encounter with the mysterious man before becoming Shard.

"You mean that creepy guy that looked like a bum?"

**Xxxxxx**

In the center of the Mirror World, Shiro Kanzaki suddenly sneezed, dropping a mug of hot coffee on his crotch.

"**ARGH! DAMMIT!"**

**Xxxxx**

Much to Saito and Louise's shock, Kiba was rolling on the ground, laughing as though he heard the funniest joke ever told.

"That man was Shiro Kanzaki, possible creator of the Mirror World and the father of the Advent Decks." Kiba said, regaining his composure. "He had created the Advent Decks and sent them out to find their proper owners, all save for the Odin deck, which Amos wields. Due to its strength as the original Advent Deck, Kanzaki chose to keep it himself and hand pick the user for it. My Ryuga deck is the mirror twin to an already existing deck, whose user is possibly even more oblivious than Amos."

"I get it! So you're saying that Shiro Kanzaki created the decks to protect people from the Mirror Monsters, right?" Saito asked, only to look on in confusion as Kiba shook his head sadly, fists clenched.

"No…its the exact opposite." Louise and Saito looked at each other before looking back at Kiba.

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"The purpose of the Rider decks is for the W-" Kiba was cut off as he and Saito suddenly heard the shrill ringing of the Mirror World. At the same time, they heard a crash outside.

**Xxxxx**

Henrietta watched in fear as Marcus was fighting off several humanoid Mirror Monsters that jumped out of several trays. They were all red with black and silver accents, with dome shaped head and large windmills attached to their backs. Marcus quickly pulled Henrietta out of the way of one of the monsters before kicking it in the chest and leading Henrietta to safety.

"Keep out of sight and stay safe!" Marcus said before dodging the windmill weapon of one of the monsters and punching it away. "At least its only a few Gelnewts…otherwise, we'd really be in trouble."

With that, he charged back in, jumping over one of the Gelnewts and slamming his foot down atop its head. He then grabbed its windmill weapon and slashed at several others. One was able to hit him in the head from behind, making him stumble.

"!" Seeing this, Tabitha, who had just walked out to see what the noise was, was ready to cast a spell only to feel a hand stop her. Looking up, she saw a cloaked man of average build, with short brown hair, blue eyes, and wearing glasses.

"I believe they can handle this on their own." The man said, pointing back to the fight, where Kiba and Saito joined in. Kiba was using his knife to slash several Gelnewts while Saito took an iron bar and was swinging it around, bashing some Gelnewt heads. Suddenly, the Gelnewts spread out and jumped into whatever reflective surface they could find as Marcus, Kiba, and Saito regrouped.

"We have to take them out before they can gather a larger swarm!" Marcus said, receiving nods from the other two. The three then ran towards the largest reflective surface they could find, being the large iron door to the academy. Thrusting out their decks and summoning their belts, the three went into their poses.

"Henshin!" In a flash, Odin, Ryuga, and Shard jumped into the Mirror World.

"Those decks…" Tabitha whispered, before noticing the man from before was gone.

**Xxxxx**

In the Mirror World, the three Riders charged at the large swarm of Gelnewts, drawing their cards and slotting them in.

SWORD VENT!

SWORD VENT!

STRIKE VENT!

Odin began teleporting throughout the swarm, slashing Gelnewts with each passing. Shard used his whip to send several into the air, followed up by Ryuga cleaving through them with his Dark DragSaber. As more Gelnewts began appearing, the three Riders grouped together before Odin drew out a card.

"Time to even up the score." He said before slotting it into his Goldvisor.

ADD VENT!

There was a loud screech as Goldphoenix came flying through, engulfed in divine flames, burning away Gelnewts. However, soon, more Gelnewts began to take their place as the Riders were surrounded.

"There's too many of them!" Shard cried. Odin was silent before reaching for his deck, drawing a card. Ryuga froze when he saw the card was Odin's personal Final Vent card.

"Amos, what are you doing?" he demanded.

"Get ready to run when I slot it in…" Odin replied coolly, only for Ryuga to grab his arm, much to Shard's confusion.

"Like hell I am! You cant use that card! Remember what it can do to you?" Ryuga growled.

"Its either this or we-GAAAH!" Odin was cut off as the Gelnewts attacked at once, brutally striking the three Riders until they were thrown to the ground. As they struggled to stand, the Gelnewts came closer.

"I…I can barely move!" Shard said in shock, as Odin and Ryuga both realized that they couldn't move as well. That was when Odin saw a strange green substance latched onto his chest.

"What is this?" he asked, only to gasp in alarm as the Gelnewts got ready to strike again. However, before they could, a flash of red moved through them, and several Gelnewts exploded.

"What the hell?" Ryuga demanded, only to stop at the sound of footsteps. The three Riders turned to see an armored figure walking towards them from the shadows. Once in the light, the figure was revealed to wear a full bodysuit with silver bracelets on their ankles and wrists which stretched over their forearms. The figure's shoulders had spikes on them that jutted upwards. On their chest was a stained glass flower pattern. The figure's helmet had blue eyes styled vaguely like bat wings with a snake's head in between the two eyes. The helmet also had a crown on top. The key flute in the figure's hand had a thin red blade extending from it. Around the figure's waist was a black strapped belt with what could only be described as a silver UFO with eyes and fangs and a blue plate with white markings on the top.

"Who are you?" Shard managed to ask.

"An ally," the figure replied in a young, male voice before raising his weapon calmly. "But you can call me…."

The blade then extended and lashed out like a whip, striking down more Gelnewts in one fell swoop.

"Kamen Rider…Saga."

**Insert Song: Roots of the King –Tetra Fang**

"Kamen Rider?" Odin and Ryuga exclaimed in unison. Saga didn't answer and instead charged forward, slashing with his sword as Gelnewt after Gelnewt fell. When he was surrounded, Saga smirked before raising his sword above him and began twirling it around, the red blade becoming a whip that cut through the surrounding Gelnewts like a blur.

"He's skilled…" Odin observed.

"But can he be trusted?" Ryuga asked warily, Odin sharing the same feeling. Shard however…

"So cool!" he exclaimed in awe as he watched Saga go through the Gelnewts as though they were nothing. Seeing that there was only one left, Saga suddenly pulled out what looked like a small white whistle with a blue wave pattern on it.

"Time for your execution." He said calmly before inserting the whistle into the mouth of his buckle, eliciting a somewhat feminine voice, much to the three Mirror Riders' surprise.

WAKE UP!

Saga then took his flute like weapon and inserted the end of it into the slot on the buckle before quickly pulling it out, causing the plate on the buckle to spin. The sky turned dark as a blue crescent moon floated in the air. Saga stood like a fencer with his Jacorder in front of him and his other hand behind him. He then thrust it forward, the blade turning into a whip which ensnared the Gelnewt. A bright red symbol appeared in the sky resembling a pair of curved bat wings with a crescent moon on its side above them. Saga jumped up and through the emblem before coming back down from a different part of it. He landed on the ground as the Gelnewt was pulled up by the whip, struggling and screeching. Gripping his Jacorder, Saga announced, "For your sins against humanity, your fate is death!"

With a final cry, the Gelnewt exploded in a brilliant light as the Jacorder's whip retracted back into the Jacorder. Saga stood up and twirled the Jacorder around a few times before pointing at where the Gelnewt once stood.

"Fate fulfilled."

**End song**

"That was amazing…." Shard said in awe. However, when Saga turned and began walking towards them, Jacorder raised, the three Riders tensed, only to blink when they saw the green substance on their armors dissipate.

"There, all better!" Saga said before turning and walking away.

"Wait!" Ryuga called out, only to gasp when Saga disappeared in a silver veil. Before anything could be said, the three Mirror Riders saw their armors begin to fizzle.

"We better get out of here." Odin said before the three limped towards the nearest exit.

**Xxxxxxxx**

Louise and Henrietta gasped in surprise when Marcus, Kiba, and Saito fell out of Louise's mirror in a heap. That surprise turned to worry when they saw the injuries the three had sustained.

"Sir Kiba!"

"Marcus! Saito!"

**XXXXXXXXX**

"You were saved by another Rider?" Louise asked in surprise as she bandaged Marcus's arm.

"Yeah…but he wasn't like any Rider I've seen before. He didn't even have an Advent Deck or use any cards." the Phoenix Rider said, wincing every now and then.

"But how?" Henrietta asked.

"We're not sure. The only new Rider that we were aware of is Hiraga over here." Kiba replied, irritated at what had happened during the battle.

"Maybe that Kanzaki guy made another Rider after me?" Saito asked, leaning against a wall.

"I highly doubt that. Kanzaki-teme may have a lot of secrets, but if it involved new Riders, Amos would be the first to know." Kiba said, Henrietta nodding in understanding while Saito and Louise were confused.

"Why would Marcus be the first to know?"

"I'm sure Kiba already told you about the origins of my Odin Deck, right?" Marcus asked, receiving nods. "Well, as the chosen wielder, Kanzaki trusts me more personally than the other Riders and as such, gives me more information to keep me up to date. If he had something to do with this 'Saga' guy, then I would've already known."

This brought on some silence in the room before Saito's eyes widened.

"Guys! I think I get it now!"

"What do you mean?" Kiba asked.

"Well, you see how you, me, and Marcus landed in this world from a world where the Riders existed?"

"Yeah…."

"And also the fact that being here proves other worlds might exist?" When Saito said this, Marcus and Kiba's eyes widened in realization before Saito continued.

"What if….what if there's other worlds with their own Kamen Riders?"

**XXXXXXXXX**

A silver veil swept over a grassy hill a few miles away from Tristain Academy, revealing Saga. As soon as the veil disappeared, the white buckle on Saga's belt detached and hovered around him as his armor shattered away, revealing the cloaked man from before.

"Had fun, Eric?" came a young male voice as a figure stepped out, his face hidden by the sunlight. He wore a white buttoned up shirt beneath a blue, violet lined jacket, and blue jeans. He was tossing a silver cellphone into the air a couple of times.

"Meh, it was just some infected Gelnewts. No problem." Eric replied, straightening his glasses.

"So then the Infected have appeared in this world as well…" Came a younger male voice, belonging to another figure who wore a white and gold jacket over a black shirt and jeans. On the side of his jacket was a golden symbol resembling a cross.

"It would seem so." Eric said, sighing.

"Then that means we have work to do." The three turned to see two more males walk up, one wearing a grey shirt beneath a black sweat jacket with a red scarf and the other wearing a black trenchcoat and jeans, with a dark green shirt and a green Blackbird camera around his neck.

"But first… I want to see just what the Riders here are really capable of…"

At that moment, as the black and green clad male held up a strange card, everything turned grey before shards converged to form Shard's deck.

**Next Time: Red Dragon's Search**

**XXXXXXXX**

**Now its time for the winner of our Omake challenge! **

**Seeing as how only one person entered, Id like to thank my friend and fellow Author Fighter Roscoso for submitting this hilarious omake to me! For your participation, you will be getting a surprise cameo in the next chapter as well as an added surprise to be revealed at a later time!**

**Now, without further ado, I present Ross's challenge winning omake!**

**Omake: The Song of Louise**

In the middle of a one of Tristain Academies classes, the teacher who seemed to be a slightly pudgy woman wearing a Dark Purple cloack and Witch hat was standing before the class, with symbols on the board, of a Dot, a Line, a triangle and a Square, sitting in the middle of a column of desks were Louise, Saito and Marcus.

"Alright Students, today we will learn about the many different classes of Mages, now as you can see here, each symbol represents how many elements a mage can use, now as you all know, the four Elements are Fire, Water, Air and Earth, a Dot Mage is the lowest class and can only use a single Element, a Line mage can use two elements, though the mage can simple add onto the first element, Triange Mages are three elements and Square Mages are four elements, a Square mage can either have all the elements or 4 of the same Elements making it even stronger," The woman said before noticing a hand extending belong to Kirche,

"Excuse me miss, but we have an exception to that rule, there is a Mage here with No Element at all, ZERO element," Kirche said as ALL eyes turned to Louise, which Saito and Marcus noticed.

"Louise?" Saito said in his mind as Marcus raised an eyebrow, while Louise had a scowl at Kirche's jab at her magic skill.

(later)

The one Mage and two Kamen Rider Familiars walked through one of the hallways.

"Now I get why the students kept calling you Louise the Zero, Zero Element and 0% success in magic," Saito said with a small smirk on his face, his arms behind his head, his hands linked as he walked beside Louise with Marcus to her other side.

"You gotta admit it's a little funny," Saito said before he smirked and without Louise noticing sneaked towards Marcus and whispered some words to him, Marcus whispered something back, though the words looked like, "Are you nuts!"

"Trust me...it'll be worth it," Saito said grinning as Marcus sighed as they both walked ahead and turned around to face Louise.

"Oh master, your humble Familiars have created of a song just for you," Saito said in a sweet tone milking this for all it's worth.

"Go ahead then and sing it.." Louise said as Saito chuckled.

"As you wish!" Saito said as he clasped his hands and began singing.

"**Lou Lou Louise, the hopeless Louise the Zero**!" Saito started as Marcus joined in.

"**She can use Zero Magic what a Hopeless Sorcerer! But it's ok! Because, Louise the Zero is a girl**!" Marcus said

"**Because Louise the Zero is a Girl**," Saito finished as he laughed at the song but Marcus noticed Louise shaking and her fists clenched showing white knuckles.

"Uh...Saito.." Marcus said causing Saito to stop and noticed Louise's reaction..

"How...how...how...can the-these...these Familiars...s-sa-say such a thing to...t-th-there...Master!" Louise whispered as she shook with rage causing both of them to take a step back in fear at this girl..

"I think she's angry..." Saito said to Marcus.

"No shit sherlock," Marcus muttered as Louise glared at them both.

"FOR EACH ZERO YOU BOTH SAID! NO MEAL FOR BOTH OF YOU!" Louise yelled in rage causing both of them to go pale with widened eyes.

"No wait wait! Please don't!" Saito said as he pleaded and fell to his knees

"No exceptions!" Louise yelled as she stamped away, leaving the two males alone, Marcus's hand twitched before he lunged at Saito.

"Ack! Marcus wait!" Saito said as Marcus wrapped his arm around Saito's neck and seemed to be choking him.

"THIS IS YOUR DAMN FAULT! " Marcus yelled as he continued his choke hold on Saito until lunch...


End file.
